Frozen
by SParkie96
Summary: Sami Parker already has one adopted "daughter" and she's a handful as both a daughter and a sidekick. So, one more out of place girl in care wouldn't hurt, right? Right? Rated T for Hit Girl's mouth and Ben's mouth.


**Frozen: Samantha Parkington**

* * *

**Summary: Sami Parker already has one adopted "daughter" and she's a handful as both a daughter and a sidekick. So, one more out of place girl in care wouldn't hurt, right? Right?**

**Author's Note: I've had this story posted as a Coming Soon on my profile for a while now. I thought of this while, coincidentally, watching "Samantha: An American Girl Holiday". I was researching early theories of cryogenics being used as a source of time travel at the same time as watching this movie and thought "What if they started experiments during this little girl's time period?" and thus, this fanfic was born! I'm so in love (not in a creepy way) with Annasophia Robb's performance as Samantha Parkington. And I was also a fan of the American Girl ever since I was little. **

**So I thought, what if Samantha had been taken during her Rescue Attempt to save Nelly and her sisters from the Orphanage (if you didn't see the movie or read the books, I didn't mean to spoil part of it for you). **

**P.S. Anya Corazon is Marvel's "Arana". She time traveled back in time from the year 2099 to seek training from the past Spider Girl (May Parker, who died before my fic "Ben's Still Here"). So, Anya seeks training from the next "SpiderGirl" Sami, (who is actually referred as SpydaBat by her older brother). There will be a fanfic out soon, but this one was the only one my flash drive kept T_T(Word to the wise, don't fall for the newly hired employee at Office Max who won't take no for an answer but doesn't know how anything in the damn store works. Don't trust them if they respond with "I believe so.". If they respond with that, quickly ask if they're a Jackass and you should receive that answer followed by confusion (that's the answer I got, along with a glare XD ). **

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's and the plot. All other mentioned and/or familiar characters belong to their respective owners. (Damn...)**

* * *

**(Forest Hills, NY)**

The roaring engine of a car prowled through a quiet Forest Hills neighborhood at around ten fifty seven at night. The car, identified as a 2013 Bugatti, stopped at two fourteen Elmwood Ave, a humble little home that belonged to Harvard Graduate and Oscorp Scientist Gohan Parker (26) and his fiancé Videl (25) (who was currently at her office job). The engine shut off as both the driver and passenger side doors opened, revealing a road thrashed Samantha "Sami" Parker (17) and a very tired and equally thrashed Mindy McCready aka Hit Girl (10). They strolled up to the front door and, using the elder girl's key to get into the house,

"Yo, Han! You home?" Sami called out, closing the door behind herself and her young companion.

Hit Girl looked around at the darkened living room, "Why did he want us here if _he_ isn't even here?"

The elder replied with a shrug. She honestly didn't know what her older brother wanted, nor did he bother to tell her what for. The two heroes wandered through the home, finding themselves in front of a basement door. Before Hit Girl could touch the doorknob, Sami through a hand out in front of the younger cautiously. The younger gave her a puzzled look, to which the brunette pointed up at a little metallic sphere shape above the door. The shape opened like an eye ball, revealing a red scanner and pulled away from the door. It hovered in front of the two, scanning them both. There was an approved beep noise as the scanner confirmed their identities before it retreated back to its hiding spot.

The basement door hissed and slid to the left like an elevator door, revealing an actual elevator behind it. Sami stepped in with an unsure Mindy close behind. Once inside, the door closed and the elevator moved downward a floor or two. Mindy looked around at the frankly boring interior of the elevator. It looked like the usual cliché interior of normal elevators. She rolled her eyes. One would've thought that a super genius like Gohan (who, in her opinion, was also a Super Dork) would've at least made the elevator look a little more...exciting or stylish.

Then again, he must've been glad enough to have enough time to install an elevator in his house,

"So did he say what he wanted, or...?" Mindy asked.

"Nope. He just said it was urgent." Sami replied.

Mindy nodded as the doors opened to reveal a chrome room with multiple computers, equipment, tools, experiments, etc. The younger looked around in complete awe, marveling at the large and spacious area around them. This place was bigger than Sami's lab! The purple clad girl followed the older girl as they went to search for their tech nerd. On the way by, they passed a Venus Fly Trap looking plant. A plant that Mindy couldn't help but feel tempted to touch. She was stopped by her companion before she could poke the plant,

"I wouldn't. Olivia is a lot more vicious than she looks." Sami explained.

Before Mindy could ask, the plant growled and snapped at the girl's finger, but wasn't quick enough as Hit Girl jerked her hand back. She looked up at her guardian,

"Why the hell does he even have one of those?!" she shrieked.

"Lovely Olivia is more of a Guard dog than a plant." a male voice answered.

The girls turned their attention in the direction of the voice. Gohan, who appeared to be wearing some sort of Hazmat Suit. Before they could ask, he told them to wait a moment, removing the "helmet" portion of his suit before removing his gloves as well. He set the gear on top of one of his many lap tables. He removed the bottom portion as well. Mindy closed her eyes in embarrassment, commenting on "How comfortable" he must feel, stripping in front of them. He replied with a "Not Really" and said that he was wearing his lab coat and pants underneath the suit. Mindy opened her eyes, and sure enough, Gohan was wearing his lab uniform. She ended their conversation by calling him a dork.

Gohan looked to his sister, "Please tell me you didn't teach her to be rude?"

Sami sighed, "She came with the attitude. We're working on mellowing it out."

"Progress?" Gohan asked timidly.

"We're **_working_** on it." Sami replied.

The scientist nodded as he lead the younger girls over to a pedestal like platform. On top of said platform was, what appeared to be a giant piece of ice about the size of a small, five foot tall by three feet wide boulder. The light above it not only prevented melting, but also sprayed nitrogen in order to keep the ice cold. Sami wasn't sure, but it looked like there was something inside of the ice. Mindy groaned in annoyance,

"We came up here for a giant ice cube?" Mindy asked.

"Actually, Mindy, it's-" Gohan began.

"I could be at home packing up clothes for our vacation and then go to bed!" Mindy complained.

There was a small five minute silence between the trio, both the elders looked down at the impatient youngster. Sami especially looked down at her adopted daughter with a raised brow, "You finished?" she asked. Mindy thought about it, before sitting down at the nearby desk.

Sami smiled at the younger, "I'll take that as a yes. Now, what I think what Gohan was going to say before you interrupted him, was that this is actually a cryogenically frozen being. Possibly from another time, perhaps?" Sami asked, indicating that Gohan explain. The man was practically giddy at the thought of explaining his discovery,

"Correct, my dear sister. What you see before you is in fact a "Cryogenic Tomb" per say. By my calculations, this exact tomb," he motioned to the ice dramatically (eye roll from Mindy), "is from the early 1900's."

"That old?" Sami asked, further encouraging her brother to continue his (knowingly) painfully long explanation.

He nodded in excitement. He explained that he had found the ice in the Harbor near the warehouses. He discovered it underwater while he was investigating the mysterious arrival of the Kryptonite shards that were showing up from North Carolina all the way up to Maine. He further explained that he used the sub to get it back here and analyzed the ice. After doing some research, he deduced that it wasn't old even to be a fossil during the BC era, but it wasn't recent enough to be one of Mr. Freeze's victims (or a recent government experiment). Further analysis showed that it indeed was from somewhere in the early 1900's. He raced over to one of the big screens, showing them his research.

Sami and Mindy read the old looking newspaper articles that appeared on the monitor. Various papers that were the earlier versions of the "New York Times" and "The Inquirer". They all mentioned various topics, but mainly time traveling. The papers showed early failures of machines and chemical experimentation. The final solution came down to using ice as a means of time traveling. But the information took a disturbing twist. The scientists didn't use animals or objects.

They used **_children_**.

More specifically, poor children that worked in factories. The scientists bribed the parents of the children with money and rich living. Some of the parents weren't informed and the scientists just took the children. There was one picture that broke the brunette's heart. It was a picture of a little girl, pulling away from an armed man, her mouth open in a silent scream as tears fell from her eyes.

Sami felt her stomach twist in horror, slowly looking to Mindy. She couldn't imagine what life would be like if those scientists continued kidnapping presently. Mindy was tough, but Sami didn't want to lose the girl.

'Not again.' Sami thought, recalling the Joker late last year. Or maybe a few months ago, she couldn't recall due to the fact that she was so enraged that she blacked out and "awoke" to the Batman yelling "Enough!" at her, pulling her off of a broken and bloody Joker. Later that night, she found out that Joker needed to be put in a full body cast.

"Bor-ring! I call your bull!" Mindy yelled, bringing Sami back. What?

"I'm not lying! It's true!" Gohan argued.

Sami looked back and forth between the two. Did she miss something? Her question was answered when Mindy turned to her,

"Did they really discover the use of nitrogen during that time period?" the ten year old asked.

Sami raised a brow in confusion, "Huh?"

"It was apparently a government secret! They had it before the testing!" Gohan protested.

The two went back and fourth at each other, leaving Sami utterly confused and quite frankly; annoyed. The argument turned physical on Mindy's end, as she began flailing her arms around before jumping on to Gohan's back. She began knocking on his head like he was a door, yelling her argument. Gohan yelled back, prying the young girl off of his form. Sami intervened, grabbing the back of Mindy's uniform and successfully pulling the blond off of her brother. Mindy backward. Hard. She pulled herself out of the brunette's grasp and wobbled back. She hit her back on the control panel of the platform, her hand slamming down on to a button.

Suddenly, the room kept flashing red as a loud alarm went off. The computer announced something like "Melting Process Initiated". The trio looked at the giant ice block. The lights above it turned red hot, melting the ice faster. Gohan cursed under his breath as he tried to furiously stop the process. The computer didn't get the message and continued to melt the block. Sami pushed passed Gohan, opening the control panel, and began tinkering with the wires and mechanics. The ice continued to melt. She grunted in anger,

"Shut it off!" Mindy yelled.

"I can't! It won't shut off!" she hollered.

"When I programmed it, I must've not have put a stop button for the melting process!" Gohan hollered back.

There was a large flash of light, temporarily blinding them. The platform and pedestal morphed themselves into a glass tube in order to contain the melted water and the specimen inside. After a couple minutes, there was a giant glass tube before them. The computer announced that the process had completed. They looked up timidly after seeing that the light had dimmed down. Sami, Mindy, and Gohan widened their eyes in shock,

"It's th-the little girl from the one newspaper article. From the picture." Sami said quietly in realization.

* * *

**And that is the first chapter of my new story. Let me know what you think of it? And I apologize for the long introduction and the confusion that may or may not come from this. Inbox me if you have any questions. Thank you!**


End file.
